Repasos personales y algo mas
by BECA19
Summary: Diana se vuelve en la tutora persona de Akko, como modo de recompensa, por una antigua ocurrencia la ayudara a cumplir su sueños de volverse una bruja que alegre al mundo. Pero, ¿el tiempo que pasen juntas puede afectar su actual relación amistosa? Entren, lean y disfruten!
1. Una tutora de reemplazo

**Disclaimer**

La siguiente es una historia sin fines de lucros sobre Little Witch Academia, los derechos principales pertenecen a su creador Yō Yoshinari y Estudio Trigger.

Por favor sigan al contenido original.

* * *

El Claiomh Solais o mejor conocido como Shiny Rod, la única llave que libero el sello del Gran Triskellion, se había desvanecido de sus manos finalmente. Dando título a este presente, como la época de magia liberada.

Han pasado unos cuatro meses, y el segundo año a cursar por fin llego a Luna Nova, y Atsuko Kagari, finalmente levanta los pies del suelo. Todas sus compañeras se sentían sorprendidas por aquel avance que tomo tanto esfuerzo, a excepción de una bruja de cabellos rubios plateados, que se sentía sumamente orgullosa por su apreciada compañera.

-Señorita Diana Cavendish, ¿sería tan amable de presentarse a la oficina de la directora? -

Algunos asuntos, no acaban por completo…

* * *

[TOC-TOC]-Adelante…-una cabellera carmesí se distinguía pasar con ligera timidez por la puerta-Ah~ señorita Ursu…Quiero decir, Señorita Du Nord, ¿tiene a la persona que necesitamos? –

-Por supuesto Directora Holbrook…por favor, adelante…- detrás de aquella complexión delgada una muchacha ya conocida por toda la academia se adentraba elegantemente a la habitación, en esta no se encontraban otras figuras familiares, aparte de la maestra Úrsula, mejor conocida como Chariot Du Nord y la directora Holbrook sentada en su escritorio con su leve sonrisa.

-Señorita, Diana Cavendish…- La mencionada pone suma atención, no era para nada sorprendente que fuera llamada a la oficina de la directora de la academia, ella por voluntad propia solía aparecer en esta, ya que su conocimiento se encontraba a la par y casi superior a la de las maestras de Luna Nova, era casi una ayuda indispensable para la institución-…como ya debe notar, le pedí a la maestra Chariot que la trajera para charlar de una situación especial que está en nuestras manos-

-De que trata-seguramente se trataba de un manuscrito, una runa antigua o idioma muerto que fue usado nuevamente en contra de Luna Nova para estafarle; pensaba la peli platinado.

-Usted es cercana a la señorita Atsuko Kagari, ¿verdad? - una expresión de sorpresa se esbozaba en el rostro de la pálida muchacha- Gracias a los sucesos ocurridos últimamente, la destrucción del magitronic de la maestra Croix y la liberación del sello del Gran Triskellion, hemos decidido eliminar el historial delictivo de la señorita Kagari como recompensa por las proezas ocurridas recientemente…-una sonrisa dulce aparecía en el rostro de Diana, pero es reemplazada por seriedad nuevamente- …Aun así…La señorita Atsuko Kagari logro por muy poco graduarse de su primer año en la academia. -preocupación era lo que se veía en los azules ojos de la oyente-El consejo mágico se ha dado cuenta del prestigio que Luna Nova ha ganado nuevamente luego de los acontecimientos ocurridos- tomando de un cajón de su escritorio una carta marcada con una runa de cera- por ello he recibido recientemente un telegrama, en resumen, dado al prestigio ganado por la heroica actuación de usted y sus compañeras, nuevamente Luna Nova se encuentra entre la elite de la educación mágica, por lo que, ya no sería tolerable el ver conductas de nivel bajo en nuestras estudiantes…-la expresión de Diana era indescriptible ante las aclaraciones de la directora Holbrook-…cabe la posibilidad, de que aquellas estudiantes con bajo rendimiento, sean expulsadas de este establecimiento…-

Diana se encontraba totalmente estupefacta con toda esta situación, no podía pensar de qué manera se sentiría Akko al saber sobre todo lo mencionado, una mueca visible de enojo y cólera se mostraban en su rostro- Directora…disculpe mi expresión, pero esto es una injusta estupidez…-los puños de Diana se encontraban cerrados, para evitar el descontrolarse por completo- yo he notado lo mucho que la señorita Kagari trabaja para perfeccionar su control sobre la magia, ya casi domina por completo el idioma de los acompañantes, la lectura de runas y predicción del cosmos, la magia de transformación y manipulación de objetos, incluso finalmente logro levantar su escoba del suelo, por sus esfuerzos…y un potencial que no logre notar al principio de ella…merece más oportunidades-la decisión en su tono de voz era impresionante, la maestra Chariot se encontraba sorprendida por el actuar de la señorita Cavendish.

-Aun así…-la directora Holbrook interrumpe a Diana, haciendo que guarde sus palabras por este momento-…es por esta decisión del consejo de magia que la he citado aquí, señorita Cavendish…- Diana nuevamente se sorprende, su semblante, al igual que sus puños se calman lentamente-como usted ya está enterada, la maestra Du Nord es la tutora encargada de la señorita Kagari, pero ya que esta no tendrá mucho tiempo libre, por mantener la custodia de la maestra Croix, tomamos la decisión de que el reemplazo más adecuado sería usted, señorita Cavendish, esto solo, si usted está de acuer…-

-Por supuesto…-aquella determinación anterior volvía a aparecer, esta vez, sorprendiendo a la directora y mostrando una sonrisa de confianza de parte de la peli carmesí- estoy dispuesta a ser la tutora suplente de la señorita Kagari. –

-…pe-perfecto…-decía la directora holbrook, limpiando su garganta con pequeños tosidos- ya que todo está solucionado…señorita Cavendish…puede retirarse por ahora. –

-Muchas gracias directora…- la mencionada se retira, quedando solo en la habitación la renombrada directora de la academia y Chariot Do Nord.

-Me impresiona bastante…-la ojis rojo exclama con una voz suave, haciendo que su acompañante tome atención de ella-me impresiona bastante lo mucho que ha evolucionado su amistad, como no me di cuenta de ello… –la directora Holbrook levanta una ceja ante la reflexión- La señorita Kagari y la señorita Cavendish, si no fuera por la insistencia de Akko, Diana hubiera dejado esta academia, renuncio a su orgullo como la cabeza de la familia Cavendish, y si no fuera por la confianza mutua que se tienen, seguiríamos limitándonos a morir como cultura…las dos se auto complementan, he influyeron una a la otra, de manera positiva es sus destinos…-la directora podía notar en la mirada de Chariot una penosa nostalgia, y en esa nostalgia, memorias de juventud-…¡ah! L-lo lamento, a veces pienso en voz alta…m-me retiro directora Holbrook, mi clase esta por comenzar- nuevamente se reincorpora con su semblante ligeramente tímido y se retira rápidamente.

De camino a su clase, la mente de la pelirroja le jugaba una mala pasada, un recuerdo de tiempos llenos de aventura pasaba fugazmente, al igual que los destellos de luz pasan por las hojas de un árbol, en el cual, dos muchachas compartían sus almuerzos, pero estos recuerdos son efímeros, temporales al igual que las estaciones, y cuando regresan, estas jamás son iguales a las anteriores.

* * *

Pasando distraída, pero con su típica tranquilidad, Diana se encontraba en camino de vuela a el jardín noroeste, esperando encontrar a las muchachas en el mismo sitio en donde las dejo, pensando en cómo y de qué manera podría tomar Akko la situación de ser ella su nueva tutora, en su cabeza era un alivio, el pensamiento recurrente de una deuda pendiente no salía de su mente, pero gracias a la maestra Chariot, ella lograría ayudarle en sus estudios y ayudarle a cumplir un poco más su sueño de ser una bruja que traiga alegría al mundo…

…pero ya no veía a nadie, el jardín estaba completamente desierto, en una corta epifanía, viendo el reloj de su muñeca, se da cuenta que las clases ya habían comenzado hace nueve minutos, y ella se encontraba algo lejos del salón- si me apresuro podría llegar solo unos seis minutos tarde.

Para su suerte, la reciente clase era sobre predicciones astrológicas avanzadas y regresiones espirituales, con la maestra Chariot, así que no necesitaba el explicar la situación anterior.

* * *

Al llegar a la clase, unos 15 minutos después de empezar, la maestra Chariot la recibe con una sonrisa amigable, esta le devuelve la expresión, pero no dura por mucho, todas en el salón se quedaban cuchicheando acerca del retraso de Diana, esta decide ignorar todas las represalias dichas por sus compañeras de clase, y sentarse junto a Hannah y Bárbara.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo-menciona Hannah.

\- ¡Así es! La profesora Úrsula no comenzó la clase hasta ahora-Bárbara intento relajar el semblante de su compañera, pero esta seguía seria, un nerviosismo imperceptible a la vista la carcomía.

* * *

-Muy bien, con esto concluye la clase, recuerden que la próxima semana habrá examen sobre la estructura del cuerpo conectado al alma y su unión psíquica con los parientes lejanos, pueden retirarse- todas ordenaban sus útiles en sus bolsos tranquilamente ya que esta era la última clase del día, apresuradamente Chariot llama la atención de Diana Y Akko para que se acerquen hacia ella.

-… ¡hola maestra Chariot ¡- Akko aún no podía creer que su ídolo de toda la infancia hasta ahora era su profesora, con una gran sonrisa se presentaba ante su tutora, por contraparte, Diana se encontraba relajada y tranquila, ella hacia mucho tenía algunas especulaciones de que la maestra Úrsula tenía que ver con Shiny Chariot.

Al salir ya todas las alumnas de la clase, el lugar era tranquilo para la charla que tendrían- Señorita Kagari, tengo un anuncio que darle…-el semblante de Chariot cambio a algo serio pero tranquilizante a la vez- la sonrisa de Akko se atenuaba poco a poco- dada a una actual situación, mi tiempo como su tutora…ha terminado…-

En aquel momento Akko se encontraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos-…e…eso quiere decir-Akko bajaba la cabeza lentamente, tanto Chariot como Diana esperaban la reacción de Akko, pero no una que fuera tan solem…-¡YEYYYHHH! ¡FINALMENTE ESTOY ADECUANDOME A MIS ESTUDIOS! - Akko efusivamente bailaba de alegría- Por fin tendré mucho más tiempo libre, y podre aprender magias más espectaculares y practicar mucho más mi vuelo, y, y, Y~…-

-Parece que nunca cambias, ni menos escuchas…-La vista de Akko se centra en Diana, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados y tan seria como las primeras veces que se conocieron- Deja que la maestra Chariot termine de una vez lo que quiere decirte- su mirada era como la de un gigante, enorme en tamaño, pesada y agobiante. Akko termino por disculparse, obedecer y escuchar lo que se le decía.

-…G-gracias Diana, como le decía…-la ojis rojo limpiaba un poco su garganta-Mi tiempo como su tutora ha terminado, pero, aun así, no significa que usted deje de recibir ayuda, por lo que, le he asignado una nueva tutora…- el semblante de Akko cambiaba nuevamente, pero este era uno de asco, por su cabeza pasaba la imagen de la maestra Finnelan y el mes que paso ella, sus compañeras y la señorita Chariot junto a ella, por buscar la Fuente de Polaris.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Chariot fija su mirada en la peli platino-… ¿he? -la mirada de Akko revoloteaba entre la de Chariot y Diana, dejando que poco a poco la sorpresa se apoderara de todo su cuerpo - ¡D-DIANA! ¿Tú serás mi nueva tutora? - a la castaña no le costó para nada deducir lo que sucedía, esta era una reacción más acorde a lo esperado por sus acompañantes que solo se limitaron a soltar una suave carcajada.

-Como ya has notado, la señorita Diana Cavendish será tu nueva tutora a partir de ahora, por favor, esfuércense al máximo juntas- una sonrisa de confianza fue esbozada hacia Akko y Diana, estas al unísono respondían hacia Chariot con toda seguridad.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer el primer episodio de mi nuevo fic, como verán, esta serie la estoy volviendo a ver por el simple hecho de escribir una historia después de lo ya ocurrido .

¿Habra Diakko?

Por supuesto que si, pero no instantáneo...

Se despide BECA18

(que pronto sera 19)


	2. Teoria y practica sobre pocimas (Parte1)

**Disclaimer**

La siguiente es una historia sin fines de lucros sobre Little Witch Academia, los derechos principales pertenecen a su creador Yō Yoshinari y Estudio Trigger.

Por favor sigan al contenido original.

* * *

Era un lunes precioso en Luna Nova, el sol brillaba a través de las blancas nubes, produciendo una suave y agradable calidez de parte de la estrella madre. Soplaba una brisa que podría hasta acariciar con gentileza el rostro de un bebe, después de todo, estos eran los parámetros adecuados para el día de vuelo de escobas.

Era como una típica clase, la mayoría de las alumnas volaban al unísono, algunas con maneras un tanto estrafalarias y muy curiosas de elevarse por los cielos, u otras con métodos más alocados y frescos para la época.

-Eres una cretina despistada…-Un insulto, calmado, pero frio a la vez, se hacía presente de parte de una peli platinado que junto a su escoba desde el verdoso suelo miraba la clase.

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosera…-su acompañante de cabello castaño se encontraba al lado suyo, al igual que ella, junto a su escoba, estirando el cuello hacia arriba, con un notable puchero-…además, desde los últimos dos días me he estado disculpando-decía levantándose del suelo rápidamente, poniéndose frente a su acompañante.

-Eso no arregla la situación en la que estamos…- Levantándose también del suelo, y haciendo a un lado a Akko, Diana se acerca a su escoba- ¡Tia Freyre! – nada sucede, un suspiro de resignación sale inevitablemente, Akko observaba esto he intenta lo mismo, sin éxito aparente.

\- ¡Maldición! - Esta lanza con furia su escoba al suelo, para luego agacharse y abrazar sus piernas – …Maldita sea…- sus ojos se cristalizaban poco a poco- …no puedo creer lo impulsiva que fui…-Lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, Diana la miraba con cierto enojo, pero en el fondo está la comprendía, se sentía culpable al estar a cargo de ella y no asegurarse lo que hacian , el sentimiento de impotencia la inundaba al igual que a su compañera.

* * *

 **HACE 2 DIAS ATRÁS**

 **viernes, 21:17 PM, habitación de Chariot**

\- Que interesante… - en su escritorio y frente a un microscopio, Chariot se encontraba anotando todo lo posible sobre el líquido a su vista.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – Croix preguntaba tocando el hombro de la maestra, sorprendiéndola por un segundo.

\- No te incumbe… - cortantemente toma la mano de su acompañante y la retira de su hombro.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo peor de estar en arresto domiciliario? – tomando algo de atención, Chariot se detiene por un segundo de escribir – Que al parecer no me volveré loca por la soledad, pero si moriré de aburrimiento… - No era muy válido su argumento, pero a la vez, tampoco era incorrecto- además, sería mucho menos extenuante si ocupara mis micro-magitronics en esa cosa-

\- tienes razón…- separándose de su escritura, Chariot mira a Croix de forma seria- pero no se trata de que tengas razón, he descubierto muchas cosas...pero me encuentro en un callejón sin salida- explica con un aire de cansancio.

\- Que te parece si analizo y logro encontrar una concordancia estructural con…-

\- No es necesario… - dice interrumpiendo a su compañera- no es una estructura o elemento conocido, aun así logro reconocer su poder, esta en su estado más puro…- Croix aún no se enteraba que era lo que Chariot estudiaba tan meticulosamente, de forma repentina esta se levanta de su asiento, sacando un libro de un estante enorme a la derecha de su escritorio- la directora me informo recientemente de un suceso extraño con esto- toma de su escritorio y enseña un frasco a su compañera- desde hace más de 1000 años que la academia fue fundada, no ha habido registro alguno sobre sucesos de este extracto, eso quiere decir que es reciente…-cambiando página por página se detiene a la mitad del libro- ¡Aquí esta!, en la academia se encuentra solo un libro, de origen griego con información más detallada, el Cheirokmeta de Zósimo de Panópolis… es una libro muy antiguo escrito el 300 D.C, este es el callejón sin salida, no creo que pueda…

Al volver a levantar la vista del libro, Croix se encontraba agachada con un maletín abierto buscando dentro de este- lo siento, aun no sé de qué se trata el material en ese frasco, pero veo que es un libro importante para ti al igual que complicado de encontrar- sacando tres esferas metálicas y lanzándolas contra el suelo estas se unen para lanzar un holograma en el aire- en mi tiempo como maestra de magia moderna, tuve la necesidad de tener una base de datos sobre todos los libros de la biblioteca de Luna Nova, además de tener la ubicación de exacta de cada lectura física de estas, tengo copias digitales en mis bases de datos- escribiendo el nombre del autor del libro, en la pantalla brillante se denomina solo una búsqueda encontrada- ¡Eureka! –

Chariot se encontraba impresionada, si hubiera antes descubierto esta manera de buscar la información necesaria no hubiera tenido tantos problemas en sus clases, ni tampoco el tener el título de maestra torpe de parte de Finnelan.

Tomando de su mano y sacándola de sus pensamientos, Croix la atrae cerca suyo y del holograma enseñándole el cómo funciona- si los tomas con tu mano…la pantalla se moverá contigo, aunque sea muy grande- Chariot hace caso a la instrucción- y si solo dejas dos y las pones sobre la mesa, tomara modo ordenador…- esta obedece…pero algo la perturbaba, el esbelto cuerpo de su acompañante estaba demasiado apegado a ella- …y si solo dejas una…- un susurro al oído –…cambiara a modo intimo…-

\- Croix…-La mencionada no le dejaba ir, sus respiraciones cerca de su cuello eran excitantes, casi como si lograran derretirla con cada suspiro, se notaban las respuestas en su piel, esto solo hacía que se acercase más al rostro de Chariot, a sus suaves labios.

\- …no puedo… -

Aquellas palabras la detuvieron finalmente, regresando de sus instintos, Croix se separa de Chariot, con un suave rubor y una expresión de tristeza- lo lamento…yo no…-

-no…yo lo lamento- decía Chariot mirando hacia el suelo – sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo…pero…no estoy preparada para empezar nuevamente…no puedo hacerlo…no…-

-no conmigo… ¿verdad? -

El silencio era comparable a la tensión del momento, capas de ser cortado hasta por un cuchillo.

-Al menos…podría decirme eso mientras me miras a los ojos…- solo un silencio, la única respuesta expresada por la peli roja, fue un simple silencio-…creo que me marchare a dormir…buenas noches…- Croix se retira lentamente, sin antes de cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio, un suave de nada sale de sus labios, dejando nuevamente sola a su compañera sin decirle unas gracias por su ayuda.

…

 **23:54 PM**

Chariot continuaba buscando en el Cheirokmeta una insinuación, aun escrito en el cual se pueda saber que sucede, y encontrar información detallada de lo que busca.

Su corazón seguía algo acelerado por lo sucedido, pero este no era el momento adecuado para penar en eso.

Al avanzar página a página sus ojos se sitúan en cierto escrito junto a la ilustración del Fresno Perenne; el Yggdrasil, el árbol de la vida o unidor de mundos:

"El Proiectura Pulveris o Polvo de proyección, los restos del tronco del Yggdrasil, creado por las oscilaciones de los diferentes mundos en contra de este, formando una barrera viva que evita que los demás Fresnos colisionen contra otros, este polvo revolotea por todos los mundos, y solo criaturas de enorme intelecto pueden manifestar su fuerza al máximo.

A las criaturas de cada mundo se le obsequio pedazos físicos de la barrera, asimiladores que acumulan y expulsan la energía para la utilización de esta; con nombres distintivos en cada mundo, La piedra del sabio, el elixir divino, el fruto del conocimiento, la piedra filosofal, etc."

-Tal vez…este líquido que secreta la piedra filosofal, no tenga una explicación en sus orígenes…- Chariot ya podía manejar con normalidad el dispositivo de Croix, buscando en la base de datos, libro por libro, encuentra el diario de Nicolas Flamel; el primer y único inmortal, el primer vestigio de la magia moderna.

Se encontraba lleno de teorías y estudios sobre la piedra, años de investigación anotados en esta, al igual que su propia vida.

Es exactamente lo que buscaba.

* * *

 **Sabado**

 **08:00 AM**

-Un libro de alquimia básica nivel 2, anatomía completa sobre las mandrágoras, enciclopedia de hechizos de nivel intermedio, y… ¿"Tu primera pócima"? … ¿está segura que esto es lo que necesita? – la bibliotecaria de cabello naranja miraba extrañada a su clienta.

-Así es, ¿hay algún problema con mis pedidos? - para cualquier persona, esos ojos azules eran profundamente fríos y asfixiantes.

-P-por supuesto que no señorita Cavendish…- la encargada de la biblioteca, timbraba cada libro pedido, con rapidez- …p-por favor ponga aquí su dedo pulgar-una pequeña placa de un color plateado conectada a una barita era mostrada a la muchacha, esta desplegaba un holograma con nombres de varias alumnas, e imágenes de estas, algunas conocidas para ella, aun así, la mencionada parecía confundida, no se relacionaba con este sistema- ¡ah! Este aparato es nuevo señorita, es para evitar que los libros no se devuelvan después del tiempo aplazado, así es más sencillo el administras las distribuciones- aceptando su pedido, acerca su pulgar al aparato, he inmediatamente su nombre aparece en la lista- dígame, ¿Por cuánto tiempo llevara esos libros? -

-Por el resto de este día, y el próximo solamente- La bibliotecaria escribía en el holograma en donde la imagen de Diana se mostraba.

-Esplendido, muchas gracias por venir- La bibliotecaria se despedía de esta con una sonrisa mientras que, sin apuro, Diana salía con los libros en su bolso.

Ya ha pasado un día desde que la maestra Chariot la nombro tutora de Akko, hoy día sábado empezaba su jornada de estudios con esta, ya que era un día de descanso, tenía tiempo de sobra para poder repasar ciertas asignaturas débiles para la muchacha, la más próxima prueba que se acercaba era la de pociones con la maestra Lukić, así que tenía que prepararla con todo lo necesario, para su suerte este día, Akko se encontraba en la academia, mientras que Lotte y Sucy salían por el pueblo a buscar recursos para la próxima semana.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la habitación del equipo rojo**

-Diana está tardando mucho…además ya me rendí en buscar los dichosos ingredientes, solamente logre encontrar uno- Akko se encontraba acostada, con solo una camiseta sin mangas, y un pantalón short, con un helado de naranja en su boca- agh… aun no me acostumbro a las extrañas estaciones de este continente.

La isla Man, una de las islas que se encuentra en territorio británico, un centro turístico rico en cultura y popular gracias a los acontecimientos mágicos recientes vistos por el mundo, antiguamente desolada por las tormentas extrañas que atraía, las estaciones que posee son anormales y se dice que el clima es controlado a través de magia, gracias al concejo mágico, pero el controlar el flujo natural de la madre tierra trae consecuencias por parte de esta, a veces los veranos son ardiente y áridos, los inviernos crudos y fríos, y los otoños y primavera muy cortos en temporada, pero era una precio que se debía tomar, por la seguridad de la población.

-Creo que saldré a comprar otro helado, el mío ya se está acabando- de un salto Akko se levanta de su cómoda litera, pero al intentar salir, la puerta se abre con fuerza en su rostro- ¡AGH! ¡MALDICION! M-mi nariz…-

Al entrar Diana nota a Akko tirada en el suelo sujetándose la cara- ¡Dios mío! ¡Akko l-lo siento mucho! – Diana de agacha apresuradamente sobre su bolso, sacando un frasco con un fluido rojizo –Vamos, saca las manos de tu cara- esta obedece, su nariz estaba roja y algo hinchada, con sumo cuidado, con sus dedos saca algo del fluido y lo unta por la zona afectada- p-puede que hormiguee un poco… -Diana saca su barita y con un movimiento circular suave recita un conjuro- …Et Restitutio Sanitatem…- junto a un brillo carmesí, el fluido es absorbido rápidamente, la hinchazón y el color rojizo desaparecen. Akko sorprendida por lo ocurrido, se levanta del suelo tocando su nariz varias veces, da largos respiros, ya podía respirar libremente, las antiguas caídas que tubo cuando intentaba volar en escoba le habían fracturado su miembro olfativo, pero finalmente estaba como antes- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Diana preguntaba preocupada, sacando a la muchacha de su sorpresa – Me encargue de reparar lo mayor posible, si aún no está completamente sano, puedo hacerlo denue…- un repentino y apretado abrazo interrumpe lo dicho, se sentía agradable, desde la ves que Akko fue a convencerla de que volviera a la academia, no volvió a recibir ninguno de ella, hasta ahora, pero- …As…Asfixiante… - Akko no la logro escuchar muy bien, ella seguía apretando con fuerza, evitándole el respirar libremente a su víctima- Akko…me estas… ¡AHORCANDO! – un golpe en la cabeza de Akko, hecho con la base de uno de los libros en la mochila de Diana finalmente la hiso separarse de esta.

\- ¡ESO DUELE! Diana, ¿qué te pasa? - decía la peli rojiza tomando su cabeza.

-No seas infantil, Atsuko- era la primera vez que Diana la llamaba con solo su nombre, y no solo era por no decir su apodo, era para reprenderla como un niña pequeña- no estoy aquí por abrazos, además, ya que te sientes mejor, si mas no recuerdo, yo te ordene que trajeras los ingredientes para practicar.

-Solo encontré uno… el Hongo del pie…- Akko frustrada se mueve hacia la cómoda de Sucy tomando una maseta con un hongo con exactamente forma de dedo gordo del pie.

-Hallux…-Diana suelta un bufido claramente irritada- su nombre es hongo Hallux… bien, mientras yo preparo una docena de estos y caliento agua en la mini caldera, tu buscaras los que faltan, toma…- sacando una nota doblada en el bolsillo de su pecho, se la entrega a Akko.

\- Un gramo de semillas de frambuesas azules, una docena de hongos Hallux, jugo de espinas de cactus sonriente y… ¿extracto concentrado de cabeza de mandrágora?... todo lo demás ya sé cómo luce, pero exactamente… ¿cómo le sacare el jugo a una mandrágora? - Akko ya se había enfrentado a una anteriormente, sus horribles alaridos los tenía grabados en la mente.

-No necesitas extraerlo personalmente- Diana avanza hacia Akko, tomando el bolso de al lado de sus pies, sacando el libro de anatomía completa sobre las mandrágoras- según esta página, aquí en Luna Nova se encuentran más de 1000 frascos del extracto, pero se encontraban custodiados por la antigua profesora de astrológica de hace siete generaciones.

-Eso quiere decir que están en la habitación de Chariot- Akko sacaba suposiciones veloces, Diana solo arqueaba sus cejas por la respuesta de la muchacha- según leí una vez en un diario de astrología mágica, la deuda de mil años que había con el dragón Fafnir, no permitía que las profesoras tuvieran nuevas habitaciones, por lo cual cada generación nueva de estas ocupaba la habitación antigua de su antecesor, aquello se terminó volviendo una tradición, eso quiere decir que Chariot tiene en su poder los frascos con extracto en su torre.

Diana estaba impresionada por la capacidad deductiva de su compañera, Akko solo le devolvió una sonrisa emocionante a esta y rápidamente se marchó hacia la torre Oriente en donde se encontraba Chariot, Diana había redescubierto algo nuevo que, para ella, pasaba desapercibido hasta ahora.

* * *

 **Ya en la torre**

Akko tocaba apresuradamente la puerta de la habitación de Chariot, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que esta se encontrara dentro, pero para su inesperada sorpresa, un cabello suelto y lila le daba la bienvenida.

-M-Maestra Croix…-Akko miraba de pies a cabeza a la persona que tenía en frente de ella, no tenía muy buenas conclusiones de ella últimamente, esta se encontraba despeinada, y con un conjunto muy peculiar, lentes para su vista y una polera más grande que su cuerpo con un logo "I'M A FUCKING LOVER OF THE TECNOLOGIC", palabras algo inadecuadas e incluso infantil para alguien de su edad.

-Ya deseara ser maestra de nuevo, solo llámame Croix… Akko- una automática y leve carcajada se hacía presente por ambas, intentando calmar la situación, pero con muy poco éxito, generando un silencio incómodo.

Ya saliendo de su remolino de opiniones sobre la persona frente a ella, Akko pregunta si puede pasar, la ex maestra solo se hace a un lado, sin responder nada- ¿la maestra Chariot se encuentra? –Akko la sigue observando un tanto insegura.

\- ¿Ella?, está tomando una ducha…-Akko viendo el sillón más cercano de la habitación decide sentarse y espera un rato, en un descuido, del bolcillo del short de Akko cae el papel con los ingredientes, que, por curiosidad, Croix lo recoge y lee rápidamente, Akko la encuentra en el acto- conque… una poción para disminuir tu estatura- su acompañante le mira de manera más calmada, dando más tranquilidad a su estadía, y devolviéndole el papel de inmediato- ¿sabes? Estos ingredientes creo que los vi en ese estante junto a la chimenea –desconfiada todavía, pero con su paciencia agotándose por estar tardando, hace caso a la sugerencia de la ex profesora.

-Aquí está todo…-entre todas las cosas del estante, logro divisar los ingredientes que necesitaba, nombrando y tachando los nombres imaginariamente en su papel -jugo de espinas, semillas de frambuesas azules… ¿y el extracto concentrado? - viendo varios frascos en la estantería, revisa nuevamente el papel, dándole vuelta encuentra un mensaje escrito por Diana; "Es un recipiente con un líquido verdoso brillante". Al ver nuevamente dentro, entre los frascos del fondo brilla fosforescentemente un recipiente- ¡este debe ser! – lo toma rápidamente, y levantándose con cuidado guarda todos los objetos en sus bolsillos.

"Ya con todo preparado, solo falta avisar a Chariot sobre lo que tome"; pensaba Akko sintiéndose ya menos incomoda junto a Croix, esta le siente algo impaciente- Si quieres yo puedo avisarle a Chariot lo que tomaste, confía en mi- otra vez esa sonrisa que transmitía seguridad.

Marchando lentamente hacia a la puerta, mira por última vez a Croix- …eso espero… - Akko se marcha sin más, dejando sorprendida a la peli lila, aquella emoción transmitida por la muchacha, ese sentimiento que aprisionaba a su corazón, se hacía presente, ella sabía que merecía esa desconfianza, caminando lentamente hacia el sillón, deja sus lentes en el estante más cercano, y deja su cuerpo caer, dando un gran suspiro hacia el techo, mientras recordaba todos los errores que cometió por estar cegada por su insulso orgullo, baja la vista hacia su pierna, un sello mágico poderoso se veía en esta.

\- Ya…ya no se siente tan apretada- Croix cierra sus ojos y cae hacia los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

…

* * *

-Croix…Croix despierta…- una suerte de cabellera roja que podía ver difícilmente y una voz muy reconocida para ella- ¿Alguien apareció mientras no estaba? – tomando sus lentes del estante, lograba ver la expresión asustada de Chariot- Escúchame y despierta de una vez, ¿alguien tomo el frasco brillante que estaba en mi estante?

Croix no entendía que sucedía- ¿que contenía el frasco? – intentando incorporarse, ve el reloj, solo había dormido unos veinte minutos.

-No te incumbe lo que contiene, ¡quiero saber quién vino y se lo llevo! - Chariot estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.

-Tu pupila, Akko vino aquí buscando ingrediente para una pócima y…-

\- ¡QUE!, QUE AKKO ¡QUE! MALDITA SEA CROIX…grrr…Después me encargare de ti-

-Te ayudare a…-

-¡No!...tú te quedas aquí…-

Buscando frenéticamente sus zapatos, Chariot, le dedica una última mirada a su "compañera" antes de salir-…no importa cuántos años pasan sin que nos veamos…tu siempre terminas desilusionándome- un fuerte portazo se escucha una última vez por todo el cuarto.

-Definitivamente…esto ya ni siquiera aprieta-

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

-¡USTED CREO DRAMA MUY RAPIDO!...

-Si, pero uno pequeño...es solo un contratiempo de las chicas...

xD

Acabo de cambiar ciertas cosas del inicio, Explicando un poco los sucesos del liquido de la piedra, para ser mas precisos, le faltaba una explicacion a eso y no me dejaba terminar la parte 2 del segundo capitulo.

Gracias por leer 3

De este capitulo, si se nota un poco, parece que Croix ya era algo mas que solo una amiga de Chariot en el pasado, la dinámica de Chariot y Croix me esta gustando mucho, tal ves haga un capitulo one shot en el futuro sobre esta dos (Digan si les gusta esto).

Se despide con mucho cariño BECA19


End file.
